


Life Is Sweet [vid]

by china_shop



Category: ReGenesis
Genre: Angst, Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Double challenge on fan_flashworks. Thanks to my partner for beta.</p><p>Warnings: Some flickeriness at the beginning. Spoilers up to 1.08.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life Is Sweet [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Double challenge on fan_flashworks. Thanks to my partner for beta.
> 
> Warnings: Some flickeriness at the beginning. Spoilers up to 1.08.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/4boNGriit-M)  
**Download:** [AVI (24Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/ReGenesis_LifeIsSweet_chinashop.avi) \- right-click, save as

["Life Is Sweet" lyrics by Maria McKee](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/maria-mckee-life-sweet-lyrics.html)


End file.
